


So what’s for                      dinner?

by DirtySkelelover18



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtySkelelover18/pseuds/DirtySkelelover18
Summary: To get through a breakfast lunch and dinner of Papyrus’  spaghetti Sans has learned to just pretend he’s eating something else. But what he’s imagining eating may surprise you.





	So what’s for                      dinner?

My trick most days is to just go to Grillby’s. But on occasion that option isn’t available. “Sans you never eat at home! Don’t you want some of my finely crafted spaghetti?” “Of course I do bro! I’ll eat at home tonight ok.” Why do I make promises I don’t want to keep? Well there was no getting out of it now. I was going to have to eat at home. So it was time to pull out the second trick that always seemed to work when I had to eat Papyrus’ indescribable pasta. Just pretend I wasn’t. The minute I reached the door I completely let myself slip out of reality. No longer was I confined to what was really happening. Now I was in control. And in my fantasy here’s what happened. I opened the door and laying across the table legs spread pussy summoned and wet is my little bro. He is wearing nothing but this cute little apron he wears when he cooks sometimes. It’s pushed up around his midsection revealing everything to me. “Dinner looks great bro.” I say in a more seductive voice than I could ever really manage. “I made it wet and ready just for you.” He banters back and I waste no time diving in. I take a moment just to examine the perfection of the dripping folds he’s conjured for me. I then take a moment just to tease him a little. Quickly rubbing my thumb around the entrance but never going any further. “Saaaans.” He whines “Please!” He begs I smile and chuckle. “Alright alright.” I say but instead of putting any fingers in my tongue enters him instead. “Ahhhh!” He moans surprised by the sudden invasion. I remove my tongue for a moment. “Sorry for the surprise bro but dinner looked so good I just couldn’t help myself.” I tell him before plunging back in. I let my tongue explore every part of him taking long moments just to enjoy his sweet flavor before hitting his Gspot again. “So good!” He moans shamelessly. “I’m gonna cuuuuuu!” His warning is cut off by the delicious warm juices that flow from his cunt. I lick my face taking extra care. “Mmm so perfect. But you made a mess and you know we can’t have that.” I say preparing to clean him off. As I do the stimulation of his still sensitive entrance causes him to wrap his legs around me trying to get more of my tongue in him. He cums once more as I finish up and after I finish that then finally stop reality sadly returns reminding me that it can never happen. “Wowie brother you ate your meal so quickly! Did you really enjoy it that much?” Papyrus asks me. I let out a small laugh and smile “Yeah Paps. I really should eat dinner at home more often.”


End file.
